Gammaizer Planet
|villain=yes |casts = Akihiro Mayama (actor) Sayaka Ohara (voice, episode 48 onwards)}} is one of Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human forms of Adel, it is called . History Activation Gammaizer Planet appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Facing Mugen Gammaizer Planet along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Engagement against the Parka Ghosts Gammaizer Planet along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought against Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Planet taking out Himiko and Ryoma, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. Pacifying Alia Gammaizer Planet was briefly summoned by Adel alongside Gammaizer Climate to face Alia when she confronted him as Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P, and they easily defeated her. It later reports to Adel about the bug developed by the merged Gammaizer Magnetic Blade after getting hit with the discharge from Alia's attack. Confronting Takeru When Adel cannot connect with the Great Eye because of something about Takeru, he repeatedly appears in the Human World to attack him. The first time, he summons Gammaizer Planet and Climate to fight the Riders, Planet briefly facing Deep Specter before turning to Ghost Mugen Damashii, and then to Necrom. Gammaizer Planet and Climate attacking Necrom together and he uses Grimm Damashii having Himiko Omega Finish with the Gan Gun Catcher to block. It joins Adel, Climate, Rifle, and Arrow in a final strike, but Ghost Mugen Damashii blocks it. In Adel's second attempt, he summons Planet and Climate again, fighting Ghost Mugen Damashii before joining in another attack together, but this time secretly blocked by Edith. In Adel's third attempt, he again summons Planet and Climate to fight Ghost, but they are destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Ikari Slash/Shine. Resurrection Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Planet was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Planet and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Planet makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Planet together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Planet and Fire are deployed to intercept Takeru when he tries connecting with Adel again. However instead of destroying him, they try to determine the source of his power. Later, Gammaizer Planet, Climate, and Fire reappear to analyze Ghost's power again to further their evolution, but defeated by Deep Specter's Giga Omega Drive kick after Deep Specter and Necrom arrive to aid Ghost. Gammaizer Planet, Climate and Fire resurrects and retreat back to Gamma World. Gammaizer Planet re-affirm that Takeru "is the key". Gammaizer Planet along with Gammaizer Fire, Liquid, Climate and Wind appears in Bills’ company studios to eliminate everyone present. Gammaizer Planet was destroyed by Deep Specter's Giga Omega Drive blast with the Deep Slasher in Gun Mode however it appears again together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Planet and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Planet is seen fighting against Himiko and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Planet with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Planet appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Planet and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Forms - Adel Planet= The Gammaizers are able to assume human form wearing white-coloured clothing, all of them resembling the Gamma Emperor, in this case Adel. - Gammaizer forms= - Perfect Gammaizer= 1= |-| 2= Gammaizer Planet is a component piece of Adel's transformation. Powers and Abilities ;Tentacles :Adel in his Perfect Gammaizer form can use tentacles to attack his opponents. He also can use tentacles for defense purpose. ;Drill Kick :With powerful spinning tentacles around his body, Adel can perform a Drill Kick finisher. ;Gammaizer Summoning :Not unlike Ghost Grateful Damashii's ability to summon the Parka Ghosts, Perfect Gammaizer has the ability to project individual Gammaizers form and retract them back within him at will. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 38, 41, 42, 45-48 }} - Great Eyezer= *'Height': 213 cm *'Weight': 123 kg Gammaizer Planet is a component piece of the when Gammaizers fuses with the Great Eye and the combined being of Frey and Freya. God-like Powers :;Flight :: It can float and fly freely. :;Circadian Manipulation :: It can easily turn night into day. :;Gamma Creation :: It can summon an army of Gamma Commandos and Gamma Superiors to fight against the Kamen Riders. :;Enhanced Punch :: It can punch its opponent with great force. :;Electricity Generation :: It can attack its enemy with electricity, which not only knock back even Ghost Mugen Damashii, but also paralyzes him for a brief time. :;Enhanced Durability :: It took 6 powerful finishers from Ghost Mugen Damashii in a row unharmed. :;Destructive Waves :: Right after transformed, it release destructive waves that destroy buildings around it. :;Conversion Beam :: In its giant form, it can fire a red beam from its eye, transform anything hit, human and Gamma alike, into blue orbs, which are absorbed into itself. KRGh-Great Eyezer capeless.png|Great Eyezer without its Parka Eyezer Giant.png|Great Eyezer's giant form Appearances: Ghost Episodes 48, 49 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the borrowed form of Adel, Gammaizer Planet is played and voiced by . It is later voiced by by the end of episode 48. Its suit actor is Jiro Uchikawa (内川二朗, Uchikawa Jiro) and Masato Tsutamune (蔦宗正人,, Tsutamune Masato). Notes *Gammaizer Planet share same name "Planet" with Planet Gamma. Appearances See also *Himiko Damashii - 15 Heroic Soul Counterpart Category:Gammaizers Category:Gamma Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Ghost Characters Category:Rock Monsters